Love Is In The Air!
by ChronicCapricorn
Summary: Sawamura Eijun wants to confess to his CRUSH on this Valentine's Day, but he has a timelimit to do so. He needs to confess before 8:30pm, will he be able to make it?


Love Is In The Air!

This boy who just woke up name is Sawamura Eijun and today is VALENTINE'S DAY and you know what that means? It means that today is the day... that he'll confess to his CRUSH who is in this school, in the same baseball club... Sawamura has a time limit, so I, Loud the Cupid, will make sure he struggles on this day and will be the one counting his time ;) But anyway, Sawamura woke up with a dorky smile and got changed... hmm... what in the world should you do anyway?

"hmm..."

"hmm indeed"

"yeah... wait... KURAMOCHI-SENPAI!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING AWAKE AT THIS HOUR!?"

"..."

"..."

"we have to go to morning practice?" Kuramochi said. Sawamura blinked and said a small 'oh', Masuko was already going out and for a moment when Kuramochi said 'hmm indeed' he thinks Kuramochi might have stared at his butt.

"hey Kuramochi"

"yes?"

"do you want mah booty?" Sawamura said and wink at him.

"all of it" Kuramochi said smirking at him. He blushed pure red and Kuramochi laughed, damn! his plan backfired. Both of them were in morning practice and now Sawamura was running with Furuya.

6:15 am

"hey Furuya, happy valentine's day!"

"thanks... you too..." Furuya said. Sawamura noticed he was blushing and looking away, why was he doing that? He decided not to think much about and thought that it should be a good idea to confess now, he was going to confess right now... keyword: was.

"Sawamura... keep this letter... if you don't accept it... you'll break my frozen heart that is slowly melting for you"

That sudden confession went through Sawamura's kokoro, he grabbed the letter and decided to take care of it, even if it means that he'll have to sell his shoujo mangas to do so. But Furuya wasn't his CRUSH, so he would sadly have to reject him... in a letter... because right now he looks so happy that it's so adorable and Sawamura just can't bring himself to reject him so early in the morning. It was now time to go to school and try to confess to his CRUSH there... that is if he can ;)

7:30 am

Sawamura was not paying attention to the classes, as usual, but he wasn't sleeping like he usually does. Instead, he was doodling on his notebook. Sawamura had to confess on the first recess and maybe wait for their answer later in the afternoon? that seems like a reasonable option to him, in fact, he was thinking of going to their class and telling them to follow him so that he can confess in a place people won't disturb him. In that moment, a ball of paper hit Sawamura and he looked to see who was the bastard who throw it, but he was unable to find any culprits. He unfolded the ball of paper.

 _'I want to tell you something important, please meet me at the rooftop in the first recess... if you don't show up, I'll cry myself to sleep_

 _don't listen to the idiot who wrote that, meet me at the school's garden... there's something I want to show you'_

damn son, Sawamura wanted to confess to his CRUSH on the first recess. If he went to see the person on the rooftop _**and**_ get shit done, his CRUSH's classroom will be close. But he's really curious of what the other person wants to show him... hmm...

1:00 pm

Sawamura decided to go to the rooftop, I mean... the person wanted to tell him something important and it was close to his CRUSH's classroom. He went to the rooftop and freeze when he saw who it was... Toujou was waiting for Sawamura at the rooftop. Now he regrets not going to the school's garden, but there was no going back, he walked towards him and stood next to him watching the school below. The air in this area felt fresh and nice.

"so you came..."

"you told me to"

"you could have ignored me..."

"you said it was important" Sawamura said. there was silence for a moment, the atmosphere seemed relaxed, but he could feel the tension.

"I like you" Toujou said looking at him, Sawamura looked at him with wide eyes. He was blushing and his eyes were shinning with hope, Sawamura blushed lightly he didn't expect a confession like this.

"I-"

"it's ok... I know that you like someone else... I just wanted you to know... good luck" Toujou said with a smile. His smile got him right in the goddamn kokoro, he knows he is sad and is probably crying on the inside that he doesn't return his feelings. Heck! He is even wishing him good luck with his crush, just how heartbreaking is that? Nevertheless, Toujou isn't Sawamura's CRUSH and he left him with a broken heart and it pained him somehow to know that he did.

1:05 pm

Sawamura was going to his CRUSH's classroom, but out of nowhere Kuramochi and Miyuki stopped him. Why must this always happen to him whenever he is about to confess?

"Sawamura... we want to ask you something"

"ok"

"who do you want to be your partner?"

"...what?"

"you know, for the party on this afternoon! you have to choose a partner, who do you want to choose?" Miyuki said smirking at him. Sawamura totally forgot about that, what is he going to say now?

Sawamura just couldn't decide. Kuramochi, who seems to want his booty, is his cool roommate. Miyuki, who seems to also want his booty (caught him staring at his booty before), is his cool (even though he doesn't admit it) catcher. Sawamura sighed, this was not the moment for this shit.

"I can't choose!" Sawamura said. Kuramochi and Miyuki looked at each other and then back at him, they stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"I know! why don't we share him?" Miyuki said. Sawamura and Kuramochi looked at each other and then back at Miyuki.

"alright, but who gets to spend time with him first?"

"me"

"huh? and why you first, you bastard!?" Kuramochi said. In the end, Miyuki was going to spent half of the party with him first and the rest with Kuramochi. Sawamura was finally going to go to his CRUSH's classroom, but the bell rang. Meaning, he has to go back to his class, he cursed Kuramochi and Miyuki for wasting his time and finally entered classes.

1:30 pm

Classes are boring, as usual. Sawamura is sleeping, as usual.

3:30 pm

IT'S TIME TO GO TO THE DORMS! Sawamura couldn't confess to his CRUSH on the school, but maybe he will confess after school. He walked back to the dorms with his friends, since today was Valentine's day coach decided to spent some time with Rei and so they don't have afternoon practice. He was playing UNO with his friends and neither of them were winning or losing, it was a never ending cycle.

"Eijun-kun, here" Haruichi said giving him a heart shaped box that probably has chocolates in it. Sawamura thanked Haruichi and then he remembers that he gotta confess. He tells them that he forgot to do something and went to go and confess to his CRUSH, but he was interrupted by his captain.

"Sawamura! you're in time, I was going to call everyone and tell them that it's time for the party! come with me" Tetsuya said smiling at him. Sawamura just couldn't say no to his captain, for some strange reason Tetsuya was dragging him with a smile by the wrist and telling everyone it was time for the party. He didn't shook him off though, seeing how happy he seemed... he also felt happy by his happiness.

Sawamura decided to not ruin his captain's excitement. So Tetsuya dragged him all the way, Sawamura just smiled at him.

3:40 pm

It was now time for the party, Sawamura and Miyuki went as partners for the party. He and the rest of the team ate first and then started to spent some time with Miyuki, he and Miyuki spent some time together. However, Sawamura forgot about his main objective. Later on, he and Miyuki decided to try out some activities and now it was Kuramochi's turn to be his partner. Sawamura and Kuramochi won the others in almost every activity that was held in the party, he was having fun.

"hyaha! We are the winners!" Kuramochi said as they were given golden medals for winning most of the activities. He and Kuramochi spent most of the time together and it wasn't until Sawamura remembered that he has to confess to his CRUSH. Sawamura told Kuramochi that he needed to do something really quick and Kuramochi told him that he'll be waiting for him, he stood up and searched for his CRUSH, when he saw him he was going to walk to where he was standing, BUT he was interrupted by his captain.

"everyone! I have received a text from Inashiro's captain and they are going to come" Tetsuya said. Since it was Valentine's day everyone considered themselves a friend and didn't seem to mind that, but at that moment Jun and Kanemaru stopped Sawamura from going further. Both of them were discussing something about Shoujo Mangas and who was the best Shoujo protagonist of them all.

"Sawamura, tell Kanemaru that Futaba was the best protagonist"

"what? no! it was totally Mei the best protagonist"

"Sawako Kuronuma was the best shoujo protagonist and you can't change my mind about that" Sawamura said. Jun, Kanemaru and Sawamura spent some time discussing about Shojo manga. How long did they talked, who knows, but later on Kuramochi dragged him to another place because he took to damn long (he was feeling lonely). Sawamura spent some time with Kuramochi and he still doesn't know how in the world did he ended up playing Mario kart through their Nintendo's and Sawamura sitting on his lap as if it was no big deal. Later on, some of Inashiro's first string members came and surprisingly Yakushi too, how in the world did Yakushi discovered their party is still a mystery.

6:49 pm

Oh, would you look at the time? it's 6:49 pm! which means... that Sawamura has to seriously confess now, or he might never be able to make it. He had to confess or he'll lose his opportunity! So he stood up, he was going to tell Kuramochi he was going to the bathroom, but his captain said that they were doing a competition. So Sawamura had to choose what team he wanted to go in. He has the 'Willpower Team' and the 'Puny Team', the Willpower team had some Inashiro players and the Puny Team had some Yakushi members. Oh, did I mentioned that there was no way you could escape this?

"well, fuck" Sawamura said. He looked between the two teams, who in the world was he gonna chose? The Willpower Team with Inashiro? or the Puny Team with Yakushi? Isn't he in a difficult situation, my dear? But he better chose soon or he'll lose your opportunity to confess! So, who's it gonna be!?

He decided to go with the 'Puny Team', in the team were Sanada (as captain), Raichi (as vice-captain), Miyuki, Kuramochi, Tetsuya, Chris and surprisingly enough, Haruichi. Counting him, the team had 7 members and the other team had the same amount of people. His team went against the other in some kind of rap battle, according to Miyauchi (who was the judge in all of this) Sawamura's team won, though he's pretty sure it's because Sanada and (surprisingly enough) Raichi knew more about this than the others... including him.

7:01 pm

By this time, Sawamura's team was going against the other in a pun competition. It seemed like an advantage to his team, after all the last one was in the other's team advantage... so it was only fair this happened! So far the scores were tied, it almost seemed like a baseball match. All of them had 9-9, one more score and he won this. This was the moment of truth, this... was the final competition and his team... will definitely win this.

"I was wondering why the baseball was getting bigger... then it hit me"

"I gave that pitch some velocity, pitches love velocity"

"never hit the ump"

"why?"

"the umpire strikes again"

"why do orphans make terrible baseball players?"

"I don't know, why?"

"because they don't know where home is" Haruichi said ending this competition. Everyone yelled and Miyauchi said his team won by Haruichi's dark pun, his brother (who wasn't playing in neither of the teams and was only watching) seemed so proud of his little brother. His team was screaming and Sawamura thought he heard air horns in the background and 'turn down for what' playing in the distance. The other team's response was 'Daaaaaaaaamn' and it was such a fun competition to do. He spent some time with Sanada and Raichi, then went to talk with Mei, Shirakawa, Carlos and Harada. Carlos and Mei seemed to be flirting with him, which made Shirakawa hug him and Harada pat his head. Sawamura spent a great time in the party... and I say 'spent' because...

8:00 pm

IT'S EIGHT O'CLOCK! HE NEED TO CONFESS RIGHT NOW! IN FACT, HIS CRUSH IS ALREADY LEAVING THE PARTY! HE ONLY HAVE 30 MINUTES LEFT TILL HE CONFESS NIGGA! RUN BITCH RUUUUUUUN! So he ran, he bumped into some people, but he still ran and ran. Sawamura's CRUSH was almost there; he won't make it! BUT HE HAD AN IDEA, HE YELLED THEIR NAME!

"CHRIS-SENPAI WAIT!" Sawamura yelled. Chris stopped walking and turned to look at him, he waited for him and he got closer. Sawamura was out of breath, so he tried to regain his breath. When he did, Sawamura looked at his crush in the eyes and smiled at him.

8:30 pm

"Chris-senpai! I like you and I have for a while... I-I understand if you don't feel the same way! I just wanted you to know..." Sawamura said. Chris looked at him, Sawamura felt nervous under his gaze and suddenly, he pulled him in for a kiss. He widens his eyes and blushed pure red, after he pulled away he smiled at him.

"I like you too" Chris said. Sawamura smiled at him, he told him to wait for him tonight. And so he did, he went back to the party and spent some time talking about random stuff with Ryosuke and Tanba. Today, was a nice day.

10:05 pm

By this time, Chris was back and he spent the rest of his night cuddling with him on his room. Kanemaru had to sleep in another dorm and Sawamura already told Kuramochi that he was going to spend the night with Chris, so everything was fine. This boy's name is Sawamura Eijun and today is Valentine's day, today is the day couples spend more of their times together. Confessions that are either rejected or accepted and friendships that are made, broken or celebrated. He has already confessed to his CRUSH and he returned the same feelings, it may sound silly to others, but he felt like a shoujo manga protagonist. Tomorrow, was going to be a great day and Sawamura is sure of it.

In this day, Sawamura Eijun's Feelings were returned. But now it's time to go, I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I will write more stories like these ones in the future, I'm not sure when the next one will be written though. But worry not! I will make more stories like this one, as I said before. And with this I, Loud The Insane, wish all of you Happy Valentine's Day :)


End file.
